The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A known image processing apparatus includes a plurality of devices. Such an image processing apparatus operates according to a specific operating mode which is preset by a user. The image processing apparatus transitions from the specific operating mode to a power saving state such as a sleep mode when no operation is performed for a prescribed period. The image processing apparatus returns from the sleep mode and activates a specific device according to the immediately preceding specific operating mode and a release trigger by an insertion operation of an external storage medium.